


As long as you're mine

by BoredomBeckons



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredomBeckons/pseuds/BoredomBeckons
Summary: Adalind and Nick reflect on their relationship and the challenges of being together as a Hexenbiest and Grimm.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	As long as you're mine

Adalind

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

I can't believe this is happening. It feels so right. So natural. So...weird. What are we doing? How did we get here? Everything you and I have been through...how could it possibly have led to this? It doesn't seem real.

But I want it to be real. So badly.

I need this.

Tell me this is real. Please? Prove it to me.

MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

I never anticipated this. Never dreamed for a moment that I would be here with you. In your arms. Loving you.

Being loved by you.

Until that day I first saw you I hadn't even believed Grimm's existed. Once I learned you did I was terrified. You were the monster I had grown up hearing about. You were the villain lurking in the dark. You were everything I was told to fear.

Everything I did fear. I hated you. My enemy. My target.

You were an obstacle in my path.

Now you're everything I want. How did that happen?

AND JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE

The world is too bizarre these days. Grimm's and Wesen working together. Royals at war. Secret underground organisations and resistance groups

Friends becoming enemies.

Enemies becoming friends.

And more than friends.

What else is there to do but just go with it? Take each day as it comes. Let our instincts lead us. Our desires.

AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

Maybe this won't work. Maybe I'm just mad to even hope it might. But for now we are together and I feel bliss. I feel safe. I'll never forget this feeling, whatever happens.

Tomorrow will bring what it will. There are more than a few forces acting against us.

In the end I must always choose my children. Whatever is best for them. Even if that means giving up us.

But for now things are good. We are together. A family.

For now I can hold onto you and pretend it will always be like this.

Nick  
MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES

You were my first you know? That day in the street when you looked at me and vogued.

The first Wesen I ever saw.

I was so shocked. So confused. I didn't know what was happening.

Could never have known that that moment would be the start of the rest of my life.

My life as a Griimm. It started with you. One look at you and my whole world changed.

SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

It seems funny now. This power you have over me. All those spells and curses you've thrown at me over the years and nothing ever stuck but now all it takes is you. No magic, just you.

Your kindness, your compassion, your courage.

You've enchanted me.

Bewitched me.

I'm glad.

I'm happy.

I never saw it coming.

[BOTH]  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

So many years we were enemies. So much wasted time hating each other when we could have been loving instead.

Well...no...we couldn't could we? Too many things in our way back then, Too many people twisting and turning the situation. Pitting us against one another.

It doesn't matter now. The past happened. We were what we were and whatever we once were it all led us here. Led us to now.

To us.

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ...

Grimm's and Hexenbiest's. Everything says it should be impossible.

It's crazy really. Centuries of history puts us as enemies. Millennia maybe. Countless ancestors on both sides.

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE ...

So why does it feel so right?

The whole world may be against us but let's be honest, neither of us has ever been big on playing by the rules.

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE

We're at a point now where we don't need to lie anymore. Don't need to pretend to be anything but who and what we are.

We're past the point of judgement. Neither one of us is without flaws.

We both have things in our past we aren't proud of.

We've both hurt one another somehow.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Our kind have never worked together before. Not before us.

Just imagine what we can do.

The world is going to throw a lot at us in the coming days. Everything is building to a head.

We can deal with it. You and me together.

Grimm and Hexenbiest.

The world won't know what hit it

BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'As long as you're mine' from the stage show Wicked.


End file.
